Basic Beginners Guide
So you open up the game, and you see yourself absolutely confused on what to do! Fear not, as you will see it is very simple in due time! Some, or maybe a lot, of this information may be obvious or self-explanatory, but I will still cover it just to give a better understanding. The Very Beginning (For the brand-spankin new) Of course, when first starting, you must create a new character. When creating a new character you must chose it's race, gender, and name. There's a list of races here, but for starting out I will suggest chosing one of these races: Human, Altherion, Stahlite, and maybe Frogman (Frogmen has you spawn farther away from civilization) since they are easy to get started races. : I would avoid Cyclops, Ratlings, and Wolfmen until you get a better understanding of the game and know how to Roleplay them correctly, since every other race will attack you on sight, and they are restricted to a single language. Snakemen have good all around stats, and good starting langauges, but they are an enemy of Stahlites and Altherion, so they might not be suitable for brand new players. Giants are a great ball of fun, but they're restricted to only one language (human), and they are incredibly dumb. Now that you have a race, chose a gender and then accept. You will then be asked to put in a name. As it says, do not chose any famous names, chose a name that would be unique to your character and possibly one that fits the supposed time period (some time far in the past in a magical fantasy land). : Note: Avoid remaking with the same name if your character dies Starting Out You have your character, what now? For now, unless you're familiar and comfortable with Roleplaying, don't worry about roleplaying your character. Focus on learning the mechanics of the game. You'll have to worry about these things first just to survive the harsh world: *Hunger :: Harvest for food. Every race (not including Ratling and Wolfmen) will require to find a knife or some sort of weapon to butcher. Interact with an equipped weapon in your inventory, and click on a corpse to butcher it. Only if you are wielding a knife, it will skin it before you butcher it. If you're a Ratling or Wolfman, you do not need any weapon to butcher, simply interact with a body and you'll begin to skin it, and then butcher it. Once you have food, and if you're a beast race (Ratling, Wolfman, Snakeman), you can eat food raw. If you're any of the other races, you must cook. See below for cooking. Eat when you're below 50 hunger. *Cooking :: Cooking is important for non-beast races (which includes Frogmen). To cook food, you must place food next to a lit campfire. In order to have a campfire, you must either find one at bandit campsites, or create by interacting with 3 twigs on the floor together. Once you have a campsite, you may light it using a lit torch (which you must have a torch equipped, interact with an already lit torch on a wall, then interact with the campsite), or two stone shards (interact with the two shards together in the inventory while standing near the campsite). Stone shards are found by mining stone, then hammering the dropped stone, hammering the large brick, hammering the small brick (the small bricks will produce 2 shards). *Tiredness :: As explained below, find beds or bed rolls to sleep. Interact with them in order to sleep. You must not have any metal armor or weapons equipped. *Fighting Enemies :: Be extremely weary about picking a fight with enemies when you first begin. If you see something bigger than you, it's most likely stronger than you (when you're starting out). Train on training dummies (up to level 20), attack weaker NPCs (gremlins, lone kobolds/goblins, etc), or attack NPCs that are busy attacking other things. Be sure to run away if you see yourself hurt too badly. Use bandages to heal yourself or other players. :: If you're fighting a player, you must Roleplay it and initiate a countdown (Game Info -> Initiate CountDown). You may attack a player after you have gave a sufficient Roleplay and the countdown has ended. You must use a countdown to run away from an attacking enemy, and they should give you time to do so or Roleplay a reason for you not being able to run away. The Interface The buttons are pretty self explanatory at the bottom of the screen, but I will explain anyway and give some detail (hovering over anything will give a breif tool tip of what it is on the top left): at the bottom of the screen from left to right *Blood Tracker :: Tracks your bleeding. From least to highest concern there is: No bleeding, Very Mildly, Mildly, Badly, Very Badly, Extremely Badly, and Horrifically. You have a chance to die at Badly and higher. You have a chance to pass out due to pain from Mildly or higher. *Hunger :: Keep yourself fed! Once you drop below 50 hunger, it is time to eat. Eating when your hunger is above 50 is not at all effective, and will only give you a few hunger. Make sure you cook your food if you're not a beast race! *Tiredness :: Keep yourself rested! You need to find a bed or a bed roll. Bed rolls are commonly found at bandit campsites and various other places. Go ahead and pick one up if you see one, keep one with you. *Build (B) :: Used to build structures. You must have wooden planks, large brick, or small bricks for the various things you can build in this menu. *Skill Information (A) :: Track your skill progression. For weapons, equip and attack training dummies to get up to level 20 (it will not allow you any further). *Health Information (H) :: Keeps track of all your body parts health. Make sure to pick up bandages to keep yourself together (interact with them in your inventory to use). *Character Information © :: Forget who you are? Look in here. You can also see your stats that will gradually increase. *Inventory (I) :: Your loot. Use the Pickup button to click on an object in your inventory to drop it. You will start out with low inventory limit, so build up your Strength in various ways. Swimming is a cheap way to build up your strength. *Pull (P) :: Pull objects/bodies and uncontious players/npcs. If you see your friend being raped, and they go unconscious, use this to pull them to safety away from the enemies! *Combat Mode (D) :: Attack things! Make sure whatever you're attacking has {NPC} in front of it, otherwise you must RP an attack to a player and give a countdown (Game Info -> Initiate CountDown) *Examine (E) :: Check things out. Use this on players/NPCs to see some information about them. Use this on furniture or weapons to be able to replicate them. *Interact (Z) :: Use this to open doors, use items together, dig holes, etc. *Pickup (U) :: Pick things up to put in your inventory, or use this to drop things from your inventory. *Game Info (G) :: Extra options for various things. *Help (V) :: Great help on various topics that you can do. Text Field Commands: *OOC: Out of Character :: Speak about random stuff here, but don't talk about In-Character things in here. There's a few exceptions. *Say / Whisper / Shout :: Say things in the immediate area. Whisper things in block right next to you. Shout things from far away. Do not use these for Out of Character, unless you use parenthesis (but, it's better to use Roleplay for IC OOC). *Roleplay :: Type out actions what your character is performing. (Type in "is breathing in air", and it will display in the text field: "Unique Name is breathing in air.") *Language :: See what languages you know. Clicking them will show you the % of how much you know them. The higher % it is, the higher you will understand it. When you don't know a language completely, it'll be gibberish. (Example, it will turn "I like to jump around naked" into "Unique Name says in Language: ui ulirchie tees geirunpe ewaresewhed unuimaed") :: ::